


Growl

by daltoneering



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal, Badboy!Kurt, Light BDSM, M/M, Rough Sex, kitty!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daltoneering/pseuds/daltoneering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Badboy/punk!kitty!Kurt picks Blaine up at a bar. That's it, that's the fic. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growl

**Author's Note:**

> I was both terribly broken but also heavily inspired by [this (spoilery) picture](http://daltoneering.tumblr.com/post/76041486229) of punk rock!Kurt and [these pictures](http://daltoneering.tumblr.com/post/76735885948/chris-colfer-and-will-sherrod-at-nina-dobrevs) of kitty!Chris and was compelled to write this. Voila.

“Come on, the bar’s this way!”

Blaine can barely hear Sam over the loud aggressive music and heavy thrum of the bass pervading the club. He sticks as close as he can through the press of bodies in the dark, heavy atmosphere, trying not to step on people’s toes and keeping his head down.

Sam finds them a couple of bar stools and he tucks his feet up on the foot rail, warily surveying the nearby dance floor. There are flashing strobe lights and dancing platforms and a lot of people in very little clothing, and he’s not sure he’s entirely comfortable.

“You couldn’t have chosen some place a bit less… crowded?” he asks Sam.

Sam grins at him and slides a shot glass over the table. “Nah, this place is great. Just have a couple of drinks and you’ll be loving it, man.”

Blaine frowns, but downs his shot anyway, smacking his lips at the strong flavour and wiping a hand across his mouth. “God, that’s vile,” he says. Sam slides him another, and he eyes it with distaste.

“Go on,” urges Sam. “You won’t taste it.”

Sighing, Blaine downs that one as well.

They sit together for a few minutes, watching the crowd. Blaine notices a girl sitting at a table a few feet away making eyes at Sam, and nudges his leg with his toe, nodding over to her. Sam’s face lights up and he winks, turning around his chair and flipping his hair back. Blaine sighs internally.

He does eventually get up to go talk to her, leaving Blaine sitting at the bar alone, nursing an empty shot glass. He finds himself wishing that he could just go home and curl up in front of the TV, but Sam insisted that he come out with him for at least two hours. And it’s only been thirty minutes.

He’s contemplating his woeful fate when he notices a glass slid across the bar to him, half full with smoky gold liquid. He glances up in surprise, wondering who the hell would have bought him a drink and—

Oh damn. Oh hot,  _hot_ , damn.

“Hey,” says the guy. He’s wearing a sleeveless leather vest and tight black pants and eyeliner under a mask and a studded  _collar_ , pink and green streaks through the front of his thick hair flashing in the lights. Blaine gapes, staring, then imagines how he must look and snaps back to a more neutral expression.

“Hi,” he replies, forcing it out. He’s suddenly aware of how hot he is in his short-sleeved button down, sure that there’s an extremely unattractive bright red blush all over his cheeks.

“You looked lonely,” says the guy, lowering himself onto the stool Sam had vacated. Blaine notices a fluffy brown tail curl around his legs, and has to hold in a squeak. Not only is this guy the hottest person he has ever laid eyes on, but he’s  _cat hybrid_  to boot. “I figured you could use a little pick me up.”

“Thank you,” Blaine squeezes out, taking a sip of the drink. It doesn’t taste too bad, but it’s _strong_. He pauses, unsure of where to look. The guy is staring at him intensely. “Um. I’m Blaine.”

“Kurt,” he replies with a laugh.  _Kurt_. Blaine’s new favourite name. He takes another sip to try and conceal his blush, and nearly splutters when he feels Kurt’s tail trace up the back of his calf.

“Wanna go dance?” asks Kurt coyly, running his fingertips over the top of the bar in a way that can’t not be suggestive.

“Sure,” says Blaine, abandoning his drink immediately and standing up. He’s never really been one to enjoy this kind of dancing, but there’s something about how Kurt is looking at him that just means he  _has_  to.

Kurt smiles at him, standing up—he’s got a couple of inches on Blaine, and if  _that_  isn’t the hottest thing ever—and slides a hand into his. “Come on,” he says quietly, and guides Blaine out onto the dance floor.

There are so many people, dancing and moving and gyrating, and Blaine finds himself a lot closer to Kurt than he anticipated. He starts to dance, though, beginning to feel the warm buzz of the alcohol in his blood loosen him up. Kurt slides his hands around his waist, warm and very present, and Blaine lifts his arms into the air. This is  _fun_.

The music pounds and they dance together, closer and closer until Blaine has his arms wrapped around Kurt’s neck and Kurt’s hands are stroking up and down his back. There’s sweat dripping down the side of his neck but he finds he doesn’t care, wrapped up in the beat and the heat of Kurt’s gaze. There’s almost no space between them, pressed together from thigh to chest, and Blaine can feel heat and hardness where their groins are moving together to the music. Kurt’s tail is curled around his upper thigh, the tip stroking the inside seam.

He grins at Kurt and wiggles his hips closer, beginning to grind against him to the beat. Kurt groans and drops his head to Blaine’s shoulder, panting against his neck. Blaine slides his hands up through Kurt’s thick hair and over his pointy ears, fingers catching on the tip of the bar piercing through the left tip. Kurt gasps against his skin and moves his hands down to cup Blaine’s ass, squeezing it slightly and pushing their bodies closer together.

They’re barely dancing, now, mostly just grinding their cocks together through the layers of fabric as Kurt mouths over Blaine’s neck and Blaine pants into his hair. The zips and chains on the front of Kurt’s leather vest push hard against his chest and he tightens his grip in Kurt’s hair, yanking his head back and crashing their lips together.

Kurt’s mouth is hot and delicious and sinful, his tongue licking its way in past Blaine’s lips, and he allows it, moaning and moving a hand down to palm over Kurt’s ass. He tastes of alcohol and strawberries and there’s the slightest hint of cigarette smoke. Blaine sucks on Kurt’s tongue a little, then licks over his bottom lip, changing the angle and melding their mouths together again. His hand scratches over the top of Kurt’s tail where it protrudes above his ass, and Kurt gasps loudly, panting into his mouth as Blaine continues to fondle it.

“God, Blaine,” he moans, kissing over Blaine’s chin and jaw and neck. “That feels so fucking good.”

Blaine whines in agreement, letting Kurt suck on his pressure point a bit before spinning round in his arms and pressing his ass back against Kurt’s clothed dick.

Kurt pulls him back tightly against his chest, one hand clasped around his hipbone and the other tight across his front, and continues mouthing wetly over his neck. Blaine groans, reaching his arms up behind Kurt’s neck and twisting his head round to kiss him fiercely. The angle is a little off, but Kurt is thrusting slowly against his ass to the beat of the music and he’s so turned on he feels like he could explode.

“Kurt,” he pants, turning round again and winding his arms around Kurt’s shoulders. “Let’s—let’s get out of here.”

“Of course,” Kurt replies, kissing him briefly but deeply. “My place or yours?” He latches his mouth onto Blaine’s clavicle again.

“My— _oh_ , Kurt—my roommate might be there. Yours?”

“Mm, ‘kay. Let’s go get a cab.”

He allows himself to be pulled out of the club behind Kurt, giggling and stumbling over each other. They make it out onto the street and Kurt hails down a taxi, barely getting the directions out to the driver before Blaine pushes him back against the seat and starts kissing him again.

Up the three flights of stairs to Kurt’s apartment, still laughing and all over each other, and Kurt’s fumbling for his keys as Blaine presses up against his back and laves kisses over the skin below his collar. Kurt finally finds the right key and gets the door open. They’re barely inside before he’s slammed it behind him and is pushing Blaine up against it, kissing him passionately.

Blaine lets out a loud moan and hooks his leg around Kurt’s thigh, allowing Kurt to push him further up the door so that his other foot is barely touching the floor. Kurt growls, sucking a mark onto the skin of his neck, ears twitching back and forth and hands gripping hard on Blaine’s ass. Blaine ruts against him, fingers tight around his biceps and shoulders.

Kurt pulls back after a couple of minutes, licking over the hickey he just left and down over Blaine’s chest. Blaine gasps as he flicks the first few buttons of his shirt undone and mouths over a nipple. He sucks on it for a moment, making Blaine arch with pleasure, then runs the tip of his tongue around it and flicks the nub a little before nibbling it between his teeth. Blaine is crying out, head thrown back, getting closer and closer and if Kurt doesn’t stop now he’s going to come all over his new pants.

“Kurt,” he moans, pushing feebly at Kurt’s shoulders. “Kurt—can we—bed—“

“Ngh, yes,” agrees Kurt, pulling him away from the door and slamming him back against the hallway wall. They work their way down the hall, and Blaine sheds his shirt and pants before they even reach the bedroom.

He falls back onto Kurt’s bed, dick straining against his briefs, and Kurt straddles him, fingers prying at Blaine’s gel and lips sucking on his earlobe. He fumbles at Kurt’s vest, eager to get it off, and Kurt pushes him back down on the mattress then shuffles forward so he’s kneeling over Blaine’s chest.

Blaine feels a wave of heat pass over him at the position, staring up hopelessly with his arms pinned as Kurt slides down the zipper of his jacket, bottom lip caught under his teeth. He groans loudly at the pale, beautiful skin underneath, and Kurt tosses his vest into a corner of the room, grinning down at Blaine. The collar stands out in perfect contrast to his throat, and Blaine thinks that although the position they’re in would lend to him wearing a collar, it’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

Kurt leans down and sucks a heavy kiss onto his lips before sliding off him and shimmying out of his tight leather pants. Blaine shuffles up the bed, palming his cock through his underwear. Kurt climbs over him again and slides his fingers into the waistband of his underwear.

“How about we get these off, huh?” he says, voice low and husky. Blaine nods frantically, and Kurt pulls his briefs down slowly, letting his hard cock flap against his belly, already leaking precome.

“Mmm,” says Kurt, sliding down his body and grazing his nose over Blaine’s stomach. “You smell delicious.”

Blaine gasps as his moves down to his cock, sinking his fingers into Kurt’s hair, legs writhing on the mattress. Kurt blows over the head before covering it with kitten licks, tongue dipping into the slit to gather up the precome there. Then Kurt sinks his mouth down, taking him right back to his throat, hot and wet.

“Fuck,” hisses Blaine, barely able to control his hips from thrusting up into Kurt’s mouth. “Gonna—ah—gonna come if you don’t stop that.”

Kurt pulls off with an obscene  _pop_ , eyelids heavy and eyes brilliantly blue among the black of his mask. There’s a string a spit between his bottom lip and the head of Blaine’s dick, and Blaine has to reach down and squeeze the base to stop himself from coming.

Kurt kneels up, tail flicking out behind him, and fingers the top of his underwear. Blaine surges forward eagerly, pulling them down to Kurt’s knees and letting his cock out.  _God_. He’s bigger than Blaine, and bigger than Blaine’s ever had, and it sends arousal shooting down his spine like an electric bolt.

Kurt’s naked, miles and males of flawless pale skin, all except for the collar and mask. His tail twitches around him, and Blaine stares for a moment, fingers stroking over Kurt’s hip bone.

“Want you to fuck me,” he breathes, looking up to meet Kurt’s heated gaze. “Please, Kurt, please, want you to shove your cock up my ass—“

“Yes, God, yes Blaine, of course.” Kurt’s already fumbling for the bedside drawer, kicking his underwear off completely in the process, and returns with a bottle of lube and a condom. “Get on your knees,” he says, and Blaine complies so quickly that he nearly tumbles off the bed.

He leans forward on his elbows, face pressed against the pillow, and feels the soft touch of Kurt’s fingers over the globes of his ass. There’s the  _click_  of a bottle being opened and a squelching sound, then Kurt’s fingers, wet and cool with lube, are trailing down his crack.

“Yes, Kurt, yes, please, put them in—just start with two, I’m fine, I can take it—“

Kurt does as he suggests, and Blaine cries out at the intrusion, rocking his hips back against the press of Kurt’s fingers against his entrance. Kurt slides them in to the first knuckle, then starts fucking his fingers in and out, deeper and deeper each time, until they’re sunk in to the last knuckle and he can brush them over Blaine’s prostate.

Blaine arches as he does, moaning loudly, caught between wanting to push back against Kurt’s fingers and push forward against the mattress to grant his cock some relief.

“So hot, Blaine,” Kurt pants, pumping his fingers in and out. “So hot around my fingers.”

“Please, Kurt, a third, please—“

Kurt opens him up quickly, and Blaine feels so full already with just three fingers, he can’t wait until he’s got Kurt’s cock in his ass.

“Okay, okay, I’m ready,” he breathes, twisting back so he can look at Kurt. He finds the condom on the mattress and tosses it at Kurt, who pulls his fingers out of his ass and wipes them on the sheets, then takes the condom and glances at Blaine heatedly before tearing it open with his teeth.

Blaine whimpers. Kurt rolls the condom down his cock and lubes himself up, kneeling up behind Blaine and grasping his ass cheeks to pull them apart. Blaine pushes his face down into the pillow, breathing heavily. He feels Kurt line himself up, then the weight of the head of Kurt’s dick resting against his rim.

“You ready?” Kurt asks, and Blaine nods frantically.

Kurt pushes in slowly at first. He’s a lot bigger than three fingers, and Blaine is crying out into the pillow at the weight and the feeling of fullness. Kurt’s hands slide down to grip his hips and he pulls out a little, then pushes back in again, going deeper. Blaine fumbles behind him and his hand finds Kurt’s hipbone. He grabs on and pushes, encouraging Kurt to full him faster.

Finally, Kurt’s bottomed out, and Blaine is panting hard, one hand tangled in the sheets and the other wrapped tight around Kurt’s hips. They stay still for a moment as Blaine gets used to the size of Kurt, then he release Kurt’s hip and nods. “Go on,” he says breathily.

Kurt pulls all the way out and thrusts back in again, sending a wave of pleasure up Blaine’s back as he presses against his prostate.

“You can go faster,” Blaine pants. “Faster, harder, come on.”

“Okay then,” Kurt says, voice teasing, “you asked for it.”

He pulls out again and then starts fucking Blaine with abandon.

Blaine tightens his fists in the sheets, feeling the heat rise and rise inside him as Kurt leans forward and latches his teeth onto his shoulder. His knees give out and he sinks down to the mattress—finally some blessed relief for his cock—and Kurt follows him down.

Blaine twists his head round, and the angle is weird, but he manages to land a hard kiss to Kurt’s lips. Kurt grins playfully at him and slides his arms under Blaine’s, then brings his hands up over the back of Blaine’s neck, pushing his face down against the pillow. Blaine groans loudly and lets his body go completely loose as Kurt fucks him into the mattress.

It’s not long before he feels the blood pooling in his groin, fucking down hard against Kurt’s black bed sheets as Kurt fucks into his ass, then Kurt bites the back of his neck and it tips him over the edge and he’s coming. He comes all over the sheets and his belly and Kurt fucks him right through it, mouthing and biting at the back of his neck, grunting with each thrust.

Kurt’s pants get louder and louder and then he stills, holding Blaine down and grinding his hips against his ass as he comes. He thrusts weakly, once, twice, then collapses against Blaine, breathing heavily.

Neither of them moves for a while, then Kurt slowly rolls off him and pulls out, leaving Blaine feeling empty. Kurt ties off the condom and chucks it across the room somewhere, then reaches down and pulls the blanket up over their naked bodies. Blaine shuffles closer to him and Kurt slides a knee between his legs, tucking his head against his neck.

“Mmm,” says Blaine sleepily. “You’re more tiger than kitty, you know.”

Kurt’s chest rumbles with laughter under his cheek. “You’re cute when you’re sleepy.”

“’M cute all the time. Night, Kurt.”

“Goodnight, Blaine.”

Blaine lies there for a while, sleepy but not quite there yet, until—he feels a vibration under his cheek, and a deep noise coming from Kurt’s chest.

“Kurt? Are you  _purring_?”

“Shut up and go to sleep, Blaine.” But there’s a smile in his voice.

“N’aww, Kurt is purring,” coos Blaine, cuddling in closer and winding an arm around Kurt’s waist. “Sleep well, kitty.”

“I said good _night_ , Blaine.”


End file.
